A new Sohma! Or is she?
by Heartless-are-squirrels
Summary: Kyou finds a girl in the woods, just like him. But...also not. Totally awesome, read! T, for blood/some language. UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Chapter 1

The Other Sohma....or is she?

**Hi!! My 3 story! Hope this is good...wrote it in 40 min. njoy!**

**Disclamier:I don NOT own Fruits Basket or Percy Jackson. I havesome ideas though...*sylar grin***

**Tohru/Kyou/Yuki/Percy:RUN AWAY!!!!**

** Ch1 The girl.**

Kiana's POV:Death. I could feel it coming. Every part of my body was screaming. I heard rustling behind , it was back. _Good,_ I thought._ Maybe it'll be quick._ But it wasn't a low growl I heard. I was a human voice. A male's voice. _Crap!!! Don't hug me...don't hug me..._ I thought in despair. Strangely, he picked my up, and I heard no POOF! So...I hadn't transformed. I could feel my beaded choker rattle slightly, her leg creak. I heard him gasp, then passed out.

Kyou's POV:I saw the beads, then ran, with the girl over my shoulders. I sped toward the house, carefully. _What the hell?! It's...like mine...WHO THE CRAP IS SHE?!_ I mulled over in my mind. I had a theory, and I wanted to test it. I put her gingerly on her feet, then hugged her. POOF! POOF!, then multicolored smoke, and we were both orange cats._ Crap!! NOT good!!_ I thought, grabbing my clothes in my mouth before sprinting to Shigure's to get helped.

Yuki's POV:An orange cat with clothes in his mouth came running toward the house, and I sighed. "Stupid cat, what did you do now?" He glared at me. "I found some girl! Ya damn rat!" Kyou yelled. "Really?" I asked, sarcastic. "C'mon," He growled, before changing back. POOF!*clothe change*mission impossible theme*

Another orange cat, bloody and broken, lay on the ground. But it's right leg was gone, replaced with some mechanical thingy. "What the..." I stared. "Well, let's get her back to Shigure's, and call Hatori," Kyou picked her up, then ran off.

Hatori's POV:I finished helping Akito, when the phone rang. "Hello?" I answer. "Come quick, Haa-san! It's an emergency!" I recognized Shigure's voice, then he hung up. I sighed, and went to the car. "Hari! Where ya going?" Momiji asked, happily((of course)) "Shigure's," I reply. "What's wrong?" Haru asked, in a calm voice. I shrugged. "Take us! Please!" Momiji pleaded. "I shall get Kisa." Haru said, walking back inside. I sighed again, and brought all 3 with me. "Is onee-chan OK?" I heard Kisa ask timidly in the car, a bit later. "I don't know. Shigure didn't explain anything." Momiji started calming Kisa in the backseat, because she was scared for Tohru."Tohru-chan's OK, Kisa!" I heard him say.

**Well. This will be fun. Muwahahahahahaha.**

**Kyou: Do you have some sick fascination with death?**

**Me:Perhaps.*Kira laugh***

**Everyone else:*sweat drops, then backs slowly away*  
**


	2. Chapter 2:Awakeining

Akiaa awoke to people over her. "GAH!" she yelled, attempting to move away. She couldn't, though. She was in a bed, in a room, in a house((lol)). It freaked her out, because she had no idea WHERE the hell she was. Akiaa felt bandages all over her body, and the room seemed to spin as she woke, and she had to wait a few moments before the spinning stopped. She glared suspiciously at he man in a kimono, standing in the corner closest to her bed. He didn't seem to be trustworthy, from his smile to his eyes. She decided to ask: "Where the hell am I? Who the hell are you?!" "It's alright, no ones going to hurt you," Hatori told her soothingly. Akiaa continued to glare at them. "Who are you people?!" she demanded. "We are the Sohmas; I am Hatori." a man with black hair, with long bangs covering one eye, and looked like a doctor. "I'm Yuki," a purple haired kid polity said. "And you've already met Kyou." Kyou grunted. "I'm Momiji!!" a blonde happy kid nearly shouted. "I am Haru," a kid with black and white hair said calmly. "I'm Tohru Honda, pleased to meet you!!" a girl with long brown hair said happily, stared at them. "Akiaa." "No last name?" Hatori asked. Akiaa tensed. "No. those bastards hate me, and I hate them. I'm disowned." Hatori frowned. "Interesting... Is it anyone that we know?" Akiaa snorted. "I doubt it. They are the most secretive family I have ever known. Can I leave, now?" "No, you're wounds haven't completely healed yet." Hatori told her sternly. Akiaa groaned, before laying back down on the bed again. Little did they know that at that moment, a black haired boy, a blond girl, and a brown haired kid were coming to the house....

**OOH!!! A CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!! BAD THINGS 2 PASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ok, i think ill do a crappy omake theater now......**

**OMAKE**

Shigure was the first to notice them. "Eh..? What's this? A pretty, young blonde girl? I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!!" He proclaimed louder. "OK, Shigure-san!!" Tohru told him. He snuck out, and approached them. "Hello!!! Who might you be?" he asked the blonde girl. "Uh...I'm Annabeth Chase..." She said, unsure of this kimono dude. Percy tensed. "Well, you might be one of the most cutest girls I've ever seen..." And he leaned over to kiss her hand. Percy set a kick into the Shigure's stomach, sending him flying into a huge tree. "YOU DARN PERVERT!!!!!" he roared, and proceed to beat the crap out of him. Grover and Annabeth watched, stunned. "P-Percy!!It's OK!! Don't kill him!!!" Grover and Annabeth yelled.

**I hope you enjoyed that, short as it was!!!**

**Percy:Darn pervert....**

**Shigure:Oh my!!!! How could you?! You're just as bad as Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun!!*sobs dramatically***

**Annabeth:*blushing*WH-HUH-HOW COULD YOU DO THIS??!!!!**

**Me:I don't get a lot of sleep, and it screws with my mind!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Everyone:*sweatdrop***

**Envy:I don't think anyone saw that coming.**

**Lust:No, I don't think so.**

**Shigure/Miroku:_Whoa......YOU'RE GORGEOUS!!!!!!!_*proceeds to get the crap beaten out of them***

**Gluttony:Hey, Lust, can I eat them??_  
_Lust:Go ahead.**

**Me:AND NOW THEY ARE GONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhahahaha Yeah, I know its a short chappie, and I'll try to make them longer, but I don't think I'll REALLY try......so...yeah.....maybe it 20 people ask...  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Healing, part 1

**Russia (Me): Well… I've decided to update… Shocking, I know…  
Annabeth: She just doesn't know how to put it on hiatus.  
Russia: *glare*…Yes. If you know HOW, tell me. Or if you want to 'adopt' the story.  
Kyou: *sigh* whatever. Just get on with the freaking chapter, and get this story one chapter closer to the end.  
Disclaimer:  
Heartless-are-squirrels do NOT own Fruits Basket or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya, and Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan, who is a genius3. She only owns Akia (originally known as Kiana).**

A New Sohma-Chapter 3: Healing

(Kyou POV)  
I was put in charge of watching the new girl, or whatever, heal. It was very boring, and more than slightly annoying. There were some times when the girl almost screamed in her sleep, saying something about, 'those bstrds', 'It's my fault', 'Why did I do that', etc. This made watching her even worse, because memories kept coming back, resurfacing. Whenever I dreamed, I dreamed of when I saw Tohru's mom die, and didn't save her. I thought of when my mother had killed herself. I often woke up panting and out of breath, covered in sweat. Akia never told me anything about her past, and she never let me near her, often screaming at me to get away from her.  
On the other hand, Shigure had found three teens in the woods outside of our house. One was blond, with gray stormy eyes. She had this look that she could take you down in a matter of minutes, with a strategy worthy of a spy. The girl had introduced herself as Annabeth Chase. Another one was introduced as Percy Jackson. He kind of annoyed me, and struck me as the guy that had done a lot, and was VERY proud of it. He had jet-black hair, with sea green eyes. The other boy with them was more timid then his companions. He had introduced himself as Grover Underwood, and he seemed terrified of most of us, except for Shigure, and Tohru. Tohru is an idiot, so that made sense, and Shigure is a perverted writer, harmless except in writing. I shivered, remembering that one time when I had accidentally read part of his book. It would haunt me until my dying day…  
Pushing those awful memories aside, and bringing myself back to the present, I watched Akia. She was tossing and turning, sweating pretty badly. I was considering shaking her awake, but decided against it. Better let her get some rest, or Hatori would flay me alive.  
"No, no..." Akia murmured sadness in her voice. "I don't want to… Don't make me…" I was confused there. She had never said that much in her sleep. I lifted a hand gingerly, still worried about waking her up to early. "Akia? Akia, wake up. Remember, it's just a dream; it'll go away when you wake up." She growled slightly, and sat up impatiently. "What?" she gasped out, looking at me. "What is it?" I stared at her. "You're awake." I said dumbly. She rolled her eyes. "Obviously. What is it?" I stared at her, and plucked my nerves, before finally asking her, "What happened?" she glared at me. "None of your business."  
"Let us help you. At least tell me." I said, rather bluntly. Akia sighed, looking like she might facepalm. "Well… do you promise not to tell the others….?" I nodded, and Akia closed her eyes for a minute, as if trying to gather her thoughts together. "Well, I guess it first started when I found out the secret of my stupid family…." She began her story.

**Russia: Wow. That… That sucked. A lot.  
Annabeth: *nod* Yeah.  
Percy: When do we come in?  
Russia: I'll try and get you guys in the next chapter, all right? I don't even know when I'll next update!  
Haru: Please review… Thank you…**


	4. Chapter 4: Author's Note

**A/N: Well, I have given up on this story. I have no interest in it, and no ideas at all. If any of you want to continue this story, then go ahead. I will not be finishing this story, and I have a lot of other stories I need to update that I have more interest in, and therefore more likely chance to update. I am very sorry to all of you readers that liked this story, but I simply cannot go on. My apologies. Please tell me if you would like to take over this story, and I will edit to say that it is no longer up for adoption.  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Author's Note 2

.net/s/7579503/1/A_new_sohma_or_is_she

THERE YOU GO.

This is the link to the new 'A New Sohma-Or Is She?' which shall be written by OliveBlossom6.

So, it is no longer up for adoption. :) Thank you, my kind readers, for reviewing and staying with me through this short, awful story! Let's hope Olive does a way better job than me... ^^;

I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
